Studying for History can be Interesting
by bbutter
Summary: This is my first story... I'm not sure I like how it came out. Quinn has a crush on Rachel, lets see how studying while her parents are out goes. Possibly one-shot


Quinn's POV

Her lips ghost across my skin, a barely there touch but still it burns me.

5 hours earlier.

I'm sitting in my usually seat at Glee, doodling in my notebook, like always, when I see Rachel come in with one of her black and green plaid skirts. Her legs look fucking amazing, what I'd do to be buried in between them for hours, sucking, licking, listening to her moans... fuck I need to get laid.

Santana and Brittany sit next to me and I give them a small smile like always.

Rachel sits in front of me, just as I'm about to delve into one of my fantasies involving my fingers pounding into Rachel's tight hole, she turns around and says,

"Hey Quinn, you look lovely today." Yup that's all it took for me to smile like a dopey idiot and reply with, "Thanks Rach, that's a really cute skirt you're wearing. Where'd you get it?"

"Really? You like it? Thanks Quinn and oh I'm not sure, it's quite comfortable though." she says with a smile.

Oh how I love her lips, I bet she knows how to use them to. Thank god her and Finn broke up, he didn't realize what he had. I'd show Rachel how much I appreciate her everyday... multiple times a day even.

"Hey Rach I was wondering what you were doing after Glee? We have that History test tomorrow and I need a study partner." I say hoping she says yes.

She says, "Oh yes Quinn! Thank you for reminding me. I'd love to study with you."

I say, "I was thinking around 7? My mom will be gone with her friends so there will be no distractions."

hmmpphh.. no distractions from having my way with you.

Rachel laughs a little and says, "7 it is and sounds great Quinn, can't wait."

I just give her a smile and lean back, preparing for Schuester's boring speech.

After my accident Rachel and I have actually become fairly close. We hang out occasionally and go to Breadstix every once in a awhile but I can't tell if she feels anything for me other then friendship. I mean a girl can hope but with Rachel it's complicated, she's nice and friendly with everyone so it's hard to tell if she really does like me or if she's just being polite. Anyway Iv'e decided that tonight I'm going to try and test the waters, see if there's any hope in getting some sweet lady kisses... what the fuck is wrong with me... I need to get laid.

Q&R

Rachel's been here for a little while and the History studying is going great, granted I already know everything that's gonna be on the test because I studied last night but at least Rachel's here.

It's almost 8 when I start getting hungry, "Hey Rach wanna get something to eat real quick?" I say.

"Yeah sure, I could use a little nourishment." she says with a small smile

She's just so cute.

I go to get up and stumble over a book that's peeking out from under the couch. I reach out to grab something to hold on to and I happen to grab Rachel, who is still sitting down. She grabs hold of my arm to steady me which only makes me loose my balance and fall towards her. Next thing I know I'm straddling Rachel with my hands holding onto the back of the couch above her head... oh and her hands landing low on my waist.

I stare into her eyes and realize her eyes are almost black and she's gripping me tightly. I lean my head back a little and look down at her lips, noticing how her tongue just peeked out to moisten them and how beautiful they look.

Then I hear a quiet, "Quinn..."

I look back up to her eyes and I know thats want that I see, it's pure desire.

"Fuck it" are the two words I utter before diving in and capturing her lips with mine.

She seems slightly surprised but begins to kiss back. I love the way her lips are moving against mine, it's like she knows what I want and how I want her to do it. I really want to deepen the kiss and slide my tongue in but I don't want to scare her.. this will be enough for now. Soon though I feel her start to nibble on my lower lips, taking it between her teeth and slowly sucking and flicking her tongue over it. It's like she's taking my clit in between those wonderful lips because that's exactly what it felt like. I get a strong throb right in between my legs and I moan.. loudly into Rachel's mouth.

In response to my moan, Rachel moves her hands and grips my ass, pulling me more towards her and kneading both cheeks. It feels absolutly amazing and I'm actually pleasantly surprised by her forwardness.. major turn on. I pull back from her lips and look into her eyes while she continues to pull me into her.

"Rachel.." I say softly like I'm asking, are you sure?

She understands and brings one hand up under my shirt and onto back rubbing small circles.

"Quinn.. please." she says and I can tell she's serious.

I lean back down and start kissing along her jaw line then down her neck placing small opened mouth kisses and when I hear a little groan at a particular spot I start to use my tongue and slowly start making little circles, and with each pass add more pressure. She starts groaning and mumbles, "Fuck, yeah babe.. that's amazing" I begin to suck adding my teeth and scraping across it until there's a nice mark. It sounds bad but I love to mark her.. she's mine and no one else's now.

I start kissing her as I slide my hand up the inside of her shirt moving towards the bottom of her bra. Her hands have also taken spot on my ass again and I'm loving the rocking motion she's started. I can feel that I'm fairly wet, dripping is probably a better word, which only makes me grind down a little harder. I can't help but moan as my clit rubs roughly against my underwear. It feels so fucking good.. "Oh my god... Rach.. don't stop." I can't help as I moan out.

She seriously has the best rhythm going on between us. The first thrust is harder, sharper and to the point but the second is drawn out, movements are over exaggerated as our cilts rub against each other through our jeans. I look down in between us and I can see I'm definitely more on the receiving end of this. Yes, I'm grinding on her but the pressure on her core is nothing compared to the direct contact I'm getting. I can start to feel my orgasm, every thrust just pushes me on, I can feel my pussy getting wetter and it's starting to wet my clit making it slide more easily. It's becoming to much..

"Fuck..fuckkk..fuck.. Rach" I whimper.

I'm about 10 seconds away from cumming so unbelieveable hard, but I know I can't, I will NOT pull a Finn Hudson... mhhmm though.. oh god.. she shifted and fuck.. yup her zipper is amazing.

"Ahh.. ohh.. wow." I'm gonna cum.. fuck im gonna cum... NO. I can't. I abruptly stop grinding on top of Rachel who opens her eyes as if to ask, 'what's wrong'

I push my knee in between her legs and shift her so she's lying on her back on the couch with my leg in between hers. I push forward a bit and it's her turn to moan my name

"mhhmm.. yes..Quinnn" Fuck she's so sexy.

I look down at her flushed lips and.. shirt. Why is she still waring a shirt? I go to lift the hem but she stops me, pulling my shirt off first then letting me rid her of hers. It's beautiful and I can't wait to tell her.

"Rach... baby, you look so beautiful."

She looks into my eyes and I can just tell how much she cares for me. I lean forward as she leans up and we have the sweetest most delicate kiss Iv'e ever had. Not soon after though it becomes more heated, almost desperate as she pulls my body closer to hers. She unhooks my bra and I let it fall and through it to the floor. Then I do the same to hers.

Oh my god she has the cutest little nipples, they're so pink and hard.

I lean forwards and slowly start to lick around the bud letting my lips barely graze it until her whimpers are to much and I latch on, sucking hard and using my teeth to pull at it occasionally.

"Oh yeah.. mhmm.. bite Quinn.."

I look up into her eyes and fuck that's so hot. I keep my eyes on her but start to bite harder then before, making sure not to hurt her but just enough so that she threw her head back and brought her hand to my head, pushing me more into her. As I continue biting and sucking one nipple I pull and twist the other. She is really enjoying this because she's started to roughly hump my thigh. One hand is in my hair tugging and pulling while the other is grabbing my ass and pushing me into her.

All her moaning and grinding is slowly starting to build my orgasm back up. After that quick stop I had cooled down a little but not I'm throbbing with so much need that I've surely made a wet spot on my jeans. I can feel my clit swelling again and it's definitely peaking out of my hood.

"You feel soo.. good" I mumble

I pull away from her nipples and look down at her grinding up and down on my thigh.. it looks fucking amazing. I reach down and lift up the her skirt to look at her white cotton panties sliding up and down on my leg.

"Fuck.. Rach. C-can I take.. these o-off?" as I point to her underwear.

"YES! fuck.. yes.. do it." she moans.

I kiss down her body until I'm right in front of her core. She smells so good and I can clearly see her wetness smeared everywhere.. I wanna taste her so bad.

I reach for her waistband and pull the panties down her long toned legs before throwing them on the floor. I look back and holy shit.. she's so pink and cute. Her little clit is barely peaking out and she's all shaved. I look down and see her hole clenching and unclenching under my gaze and her wetness is everywhere. I look back up at her and wrap my arm around her waist before I take a long slow lick from her hole to her clit.

"Ahhh.. Quinnn.." she screams

I play with her lips for awhile, sucking and tonguing them til they're completely swollen.

She's whimpering something about a 'tease' so I decide to focus more on her clit and show her exactly how much of a tease I'm not.

I remember reading somewhere that little clits are suppose to be super sensitive so i carefully lick all around her and slowly bully her clit from its hood. When it's out I run my tongue around it in cirlces each time adding more pressure. I alternate flicking and making cricles.

"Ohh.. my god.. yes dont... fuck.. yeah don't stop" she moans.

Her hand is tangled in my hair holding it in place as she starts to actually ride my face. I flick one hard time then pull her clit into my mouth sucking and licking. She really loved that because now she's groaning and mumbling.

"Quinn so close.. please.. so close.. a little more"

I slowly lick down to her hole and get a lot of her sweetness on my tongue before I move back up and use it on her clit. The slickness rubs all over her and it makes my tongue glide faster over Rachel. I can tell she's close because her hips are starting to rise off the couch.

"QUINN..baby.. you're eating me so fucking good"

She just needs a little push and she'll be done. I know it.

"don't stop.. I'm.. yeahhh.. Fuckk.. yup.. I'm gonna.. cum."

She's almost there you got this, I reach down and wet my thumb and forefinger before reaching up and grabing one of her nipples and roughly twisting it. That did it..

"OH myyyy goodddd... Quinnnn..! faster.. I'm cumming! SHITT.. don't stop!"

I figured she'd be sensitive after her orgasm but she just keeps pulling my head more into her so I keep licking and sucking. I bring my other hand around and position two fingers in her entrance. She looks down at me and nods her head. At that moment I slowly moved inside of her. Almost immediately her walls clamp done on my fingers. I can barely move them but I can tell she's close again so I thrust in and curl my fingers.

"YESS.. Quinn. Im gonna cum again.. j-just do t-t-that and I'll.. I'll.. OH FUCK! I'm cummingg!"

This time when she came her whole body convulsed and she started squirting everywhere. It was a major surprise but I loved it! She tastes so good.

"Ohhh my god Quinn. That was amazing.. holy shit. Just give me a second." she says.

I crawl back up the couch and maneuver myself so I'm holding Rachel while she recovers...

Good enough to get the other half? or no?


End file.
